<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how fast the night changes by harleyhearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498346">how fast the night changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyhearts/pseuds/harleyhearts'>harleyhearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex is a mess, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Birthday Party, Brief mention of religion, Delivery Person Willie, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Good Friend Julie Molina, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Alex, Pizza, Swearing, Yes this is Ridiculous, but i couldn't help it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyhearts/pseuds/harleyhearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think it's brilliant." Reggie tells him.<br/>"Brilliant?" Alex deadpans, "You think asking Domino's to <i>send your cutest delivery guy</i> is brilliant?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson - background</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JATP Appreciation Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>how fast the night changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>are any of us surprised i'm late to the jatp appreciation week? nope! this fic is something i came up with, really mixing day 2 and 3 (write an au + write focused on ur favorite ship), and i saw this hilarious prompt <a href="https://denim-wrapped-nightmare-wink.tumblr.com/post/147651238703/au-prompts">here</a> and i just had to write it!! my nerds!! this is just them being cute and the rest of the gang being ridiculous. and yes the title is from a one direction song. obviously. thank you to my baby cat for freaking out over choosing a title with me &lt;3333 mwah. hope yall enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t write that, Luke!”</p><p>“Yes, you can, dude! <em> Trust me. </em>”</p><p>Alex hates his friends. So much.</p><p>Okay, no, they’re wonderful and crazy and planned him a birthday party, so maybe he can’t really hate them.</p><p>But they’re real close to the limit right now.</p><p>Because after much not so civil discussion of pizza toppings, they’re about to order, and suddenly Luke makes a turn back to the topic of Alex’s love life.</p><p>Sounds weird, he knows.</p><p>But Luke and Reggie, who he’s almost known since birth (well, in spirit, at least), have a minor obsession with setting him up with someone.</p><p>He’s always been admittedly socially awkward, so Alex knows the boys are doing it out of love, and they wouldn’t ever make him uncomfortable.</p><p>Well, intentionally, anyway. Their insistent wingmen roles suit them, while being perpetually annoying.</p><p>And Flynn loves to join in a bit too much for Alex’s liking.</p><p>Julie’s more indifferent to this topic of discussion, because she’s an angel. Credit for settling ninety percent of their squabbles goes directly to her, but since her and Luke finally started dating, they’ve been dragging her to their side.</p><p>Goddammit.</p><p>Alex is currently staring at his best friend in disbelief, and while their advice makes sense most of the time, this is just outrageous.</p><p>“I think it’s brilliant,” Reggie tells him from the bean bag, in possession of the tv remote, which he’s been zapping through movies with for an insane amount of time, “and can we order, already? I’m starving.”</p><p>Julie’s been an angel, once more, by hosting the surprise party for Alex. And he totally didn’t cry when they revealed themselves. Nope.</p><p>The boys hugged him, to the point of them all cuddling on the floor before the girls claimed their own Alex-time, and really, emotions everywhere.</p><p>This is also less than a month since Alex came out to them, and to be honest, it was the scariest thing he’s ever done.</p><p>That’s why he loves them so much. They’re the first people he’s ever told, not even his parents, and he’s not sure when he’ll do that.</p><p>Religion’s always been strict at home, and he’s pretty sure having an openly gay son might give his dad a heart attack.</p><p>Alex can’t bear the thought of rejection from his own family. He’s got a family here, though. And this is safety.</p><p>“Brilliant?” he deadpans, Reggie clearly not understanding the absolute embarrassment this could only result in, “You think asking Domino’s to <em> send your cutest delivery guy </em> is brilliant?”</p><p>His friend only replies with a wild gesture of arms.</p><p>“Can’t believe I’m saying this, but I agree.” Flynn speaks up, and Julie shook her head with a smile.</p><p>“I wouldn’t call it brilliant,” she adds, just about saving Alex’s heart, until, “but I kinda wanna see who they send.”</p><p>“Julie!”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Forget it, drummer boy! She’s on our side!”</p><p>The boys laugh, and my God, they’re the worst. He can’t be mad at these idiots, which is why he simply rubs his temples. No additional notes, then.</p><p>“Okay, so, if we forget that and everyone’s happy with <em> that </em>many toppings, then-” and really, Alex is mere seconds from the pay button, till his phone is grabbed from his hands too quickly for him to react.</p><p>Luke is the absolute worst.</p><p>“Hey! Give it back!” he really tries, really, jumping towards his best friend, who laughs, with Flynn eagerly holding him back, “Don’t you dare, Luke!”</p><p>“Dare what?” he replies innocently, and suddenly, his phone is back, and a white screen tells him <em> Thanks for your order. </em></p><p>So not only did his stupid romantic of a friend write exactly the note he protested against, but as if it weren’t enough, he added a winky smiley, too.</p><p>Alex is done with wingmen, done with love. Nope, never doing that. Ever.</p><p>Except it’s done now, and they all got a smug expression on their faces, except Julie, of course, with her apologetic eyes, and man, he just wants to hide forever.</p><p>He’s giving Luke his best stink eye, which he has too much puppy eyes to do, Flynn told him, and his friend rubs his shoulders assuringly, “Alex, what’s the worst that could happen? Either you get the cute guy’s number, or if he’s not cool, you’ll play it off as a prank, or something.”</p><p>Alex just shakes his head.</p><p>And Reggie’s stopped zapping, landing on The Empire Strikes Back, like he hasn’t seen it about 300 times before.</p><p>“I hate you.” he tells them simply.</p><p>Reggie grins like an asshole from the beanbag, “You could never.”</p><p>It’s especially annoying because he’s sort of right. And really, it’s not like Alex can turn back time now, so even though he’ll definitely get them back for this, somehow, there’s not much else to do than wait.</p><p>Fifteen minutes pass by where Luke and Julie hog the couch to themselves, Yoda’s hitting R2D2 with a stick, and Flynn obsesses over just how many different snacks they need.</p><p>Reggie decides to abandon the bean bag, too, and rest his head on Alex’s shoulder instead, so maybe it makes it all okay.</p><p>And so when twenty minutes have gone by along with throwing popcorn at the television, and Alex intensely quizzing Julie on what kind of birthday cake they got him, the doorbell rings, and the living room bursts into a tantrum.</p><p>His friends jump all around him, because <em> of course </em>, they want him to answer the door, which he’s refusing, but they seem too excited to listen when this ridiculous plan of theirs is reaching its peak.</p><p>Luke’s holding his shoulders again, “Answer it!”</p><p>“I mean, this is technically Julie’s house-” Reggie manages, surprisingly, but Flynn looks at him with disapproval, “Don’t switch sides now, man!”</p><p>But Alex is already at the door, suddenly, somehow, in the midst of the discussion.</p><p>He doesn’t really see the point in protesting now, anyway, and Julie pinches Luke’s side, redeeming her in his heart. Also, he can’t help touching his hair, cause that’s what happens when he’s nervous.</p><p>“I promise, Alex, you’ll be fine!” she looks excited too, but like, secretly.</p><p>They all nod in unison, too, dorks.</p><p>And so he mentally prepares himself for possibly the most awkward experience in his life. Dramatic, he knows, but seriously, will this exchange be anything other than painful? He doubts it.</p><p>Is it too much to hope for, that the delivery guy doesn’t see the notes? Maybe it’s just the boss who handles the orders, yeah, that’s not impossible. Right?</p><p>But as much as Alex is prepared for the embarrassing conversation ahead, he’s certainly, in no way prepared, as it turns out, for seeing who’s standing on the other side of the door.</p><p>The delivery guy. Well, obviously, stupid brain, but <em> listen </em>.</p><p>Alex is met with the cutest guy he’s ever seen. And he’s met a lot of cute guys, albeit they’re all in the same small town, but come on.</p><p>In short, let’s say Domino’s delivered more than they asked for.</p><p>And uh, yes, Alex realises the irony. Reggie would love that joke, he thinks to himself, hysterically, actually.</p><p>So, said delivery guy standing in front of him is a bit shorter, and, of course, he’s wearing uniform, cap and winter jacket, in this god forbidden weather, but he notices the strands of dark hair framing his face immediately.</p><p>And the red, dangling earring on his right ear. And his cheekbones, <em> oh my god </em>.</p><p>There’s no way he’ll tell his friends any of that once this is over.</p><p>Said friends are snickering in the background, by the way, or well, Reggie is, anyway. He prays they’ve moved slightly behind the door, or turned back to the couch, or anywhere out of sight.</p><p>“Hey, man!” the shorter boy says, while Alex is suffering an internal breakdown, “It’s, uh, 10 pizzas for ya, right?”</p><p>And so he nods tight lipped as an answer, because honestly, he’s not sure he’s capable of forming words right now. As if he wasn’t already embarrassed enough.</p><p>Super mega cute delivery guy lifts an eyebrow, just enough that it’s noticeable, but he doesn’t voice whatever thoughts passed his mind.</p><p>Bless him.</p><p>That is, until Alex gets all the cash out (with a tip, hopefully making his shift a bit more bearable, when he has to deal with something like this), and he suddenly asks, “So, am I alright?”</p><p>Alex thinks his brain might have an immediate shut down. “What?” he sputters, and his voice totally doesn't squeak, shut up.</p><p>Cute delivery guy giggles. That’s just not fair, is it?</p><p>“Am I cute enough, I mean.”</p><p>That- oh my god. First of all, said boy doesn’t look tired, or annoying, or weirded out, judging by his expression.</p><p>Second of all, he looks to the ground for a second, but really, his posture is all confidence. Except he bites his lip, which gives Alex a headache.</p><p>“I, uh…” he starts, like he actually knows to finish the sentence, “Sorry, uhm. My friends. They’re ridiculous.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Alex expects more, but he doesn’t continue.</p><p>Is his mind playing games with him, or does cute delivery guy actually look… disappointed?</p><p>No, that can’t be right. He can’t be flattered by a customer note, which, by the way, did the boss decide who to send? Did the Domino’s delivery team, or whatever, have a collective vote?</p><p>Alex truly doesn’t understand the chaos his friends get him into, sometimes.</p><p>He has to admit, it’s not half bad, given that he’s getting food <em> and </em> looking at a cute guy. <em> And </em> actually talking to him. That’s a first.</p><p>So, not having much time to weigh his options, he gives the shorter boy the money and tries his hand with damage control, “I mean, uhm, it’s my birthday. Sorry, my friends are obsessed with setting me up with someone, so here we are. I-I’m so sorry, I… and they! Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”</p><p>Super mega cute delivery guy nods along with Alex’s anxious spiel.</p><p>And then he smiles, but somehow it looks less like a customer service smile, and more like… a real one? Warmer. He doesn’t really know.</p><p>Alex is an absolute wreck, so he’s scared to get his hopes up. Cute guy still thinks he’s a weirdo, probably. More so now.</p><p>“Seriously, don’t worry man.” he answers, in what Alex feels is an eternity later, “And happy birthday! Damn, you should’ve put that in the order. We got specials.”</p><p>And fuck, he’s so cute. Almost looks genuinely excited, and so he can’t help but giggle. Nervously. It’s the Alex way, as Flynn says.</p><p>“Thanks.” he tells him, and he hopes to God he isn’t blushing right now.</p><p>The guys will never let him forget this day, he’s sure.</p><p>Transaction’s pretty much straightforward then, and his dork friends actually show themselves and help get the pizzas (and <em> three </em> soda sixpacks, seriously, Luke?) into the living room.</p><p>Reggie elbows him with a smirk, too, the idiot.</p><p>Thing is, that’s out of the way too, and there’s pretty much zero reason for super mega cute delivery guy to be here anymore. His scooter certainly doesn’t look empty of goods just yet.</p><p>Yet, he lingers. </p><p>Only for a few seconds, before he catches Alex completely off guard with another question, “So, you don’t want a cute delivery guy?”</p><p>There’s no way in hell he isn’t blushing right now, holy shit.</p><p>It just makes Alex feel even more like a puddle of goo, because the shorter boy bites his lip <em> again </em>.</p><p>And because his mouth is even more stupid than his nerves, “I, uh, I-I mean… Yes. Well, I got one.” blurts out before he can stop it.</p><p>This leads to super mega cute delivery guy raising his brows, putting his hands in his pockets, and putting a stupid grin on his face.</p><p>Alex is so lost so quick, oh my god.</p><p>“You think I’m cute?” he asks, almost sounding surprised, which is possibly the most ridiculous thing tonight, because look at him!</p><p>He can’t help looking at his feet, because surely, he must be blushing beyond belief. And the shorter boy tilts his head just a bit, not losing eye contact completely.</p><p>Seriously, can he stop being <em> this </em>cute? Alex might just combust soon.</p><p>“I mean… obviously.” he tries, shrugging and fixing his hair, “I, well, Domino’s certainly delivered. <em> Oh my god </em>, uh, that’s just terrible. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>When Alex finally straightens up again, super mega cute delivery guy smiles at him, exposing his dimples, and that just makes him feel even more things. If that was even possible right now.</p><p>“You’re <em> adorable</em>.”</p><p>Okay, now, what is actually going on.</p><p>He blinks rapidly, like this is a figment of his imagination that’ll disappear in front of him, except the shorter boy grabs the receipt and scribbles something.</p><p>And he sticks his tongue out a little bit when writing, like there wasn’t enough cute things about him already, fucking hell.</p><p>Next thing Alex knows, he’s handed the slip of paper again, with something at the top that looks quite a lot like a phone number.</p><p><em> Cutest delivery guy</em>, he had signed it off.</p><p>Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my <em> god. </em></p><p>“Name’s Willie, by the way,” super mega cute delivery guy tells him, ultimately turning back to the long awaiting red scooter, but not without a wink that totally didn’t make Alex’s knees wobble.</p><p>“See ya, birthday boy!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>